


Not Overreacting

by itsametaphorforlife



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Little bit of angst, Sexual Harassment, compound/ subdivision, during season 1 ish, he gets very angry, physical harassment, protective! nick, rape mention, soldiers are very rude, some fluff at end, unrequited love...kind a, verbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsametaphorforlife/pseuds/itsametaphorforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Nick are talking and watching the soldiers work when two soldiers make very obscene comments about you. Nick is not happy, stuff goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Overreacting

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually done as a request for an anon on my tumblr: (http://mintyfreshmichonne.tumblr.com/)
> 
> A/N: I'm just going to throw this out there, When they're trapped in the subdivision one of the soldiers are treating reader like crap and hurting her and Nick gets defensive and protective and tries to stop him? How it ends is up to you :3 i just need some protective nick in my life umf.
> 
> All the same I hope it's good! ^.^

It’s been eight days since the soldiers came and the gates went up. You were staying with the Clark family, since your own family was away on vacation when the outbreak occurred and there was no way Madison would let a friend of her kids go through this alone.

You and Nick were standing on the sidewalk watching the soldiers and taking away, when two soldiers walked past. “Damn, shorts.” One of the soldiers said, looking at you up and down, practically licking his lips, “I bet you look better out of them.”

Your face flushed, obviously disgusted by such a forward comment. 

“Hey man,” you heard Nick yell after them, his voice was tense and you could tell he was about to go off. After knowing each other for years now, Nick could tell when you were uncomfortable, and he didn't like it when people made you feel that way. could sense when you were uncomfortable and hated it. Not wanting to cause a scene you placed a hand on his arm. 

“It’s okay Nick, he's just a prick with a large ego.” Your voice seemed to have stopped the soldiers, and they walked over to you. 

“What did you call my boy?” One of the soldiers ask, wide-eyed. 

“Oh shut up you heard me.” You spat, venomously. 

“Wow you're a mouthy one aren't you? I kinda like that.” The first soldier said. 

“Leave her alone.” Nick said, his voice steady and slightly threatening.

“Leave her alone.” The second soldier mimicked, child-like. You could feel Nick’s arm muscles tighten under your grip. You looked down to see his hands in a fist, knuckles white. You let go of his arm. 

“Don’t you have anything better to do than sexually harass women all day?” You ask, dryly. 

“Yeah you in about ten minutes, sweetheart.” 

“Don’t call me sweetheart until you can last more than ten minutes you disgusting pig.” 

The first soldier seemed taken aback by your brash statement. 

The soldiers scoffed. “You need to put your girl here in check.” The second soldier grimaced at Nick. “She needs to learn to take a compliment, especially when she looks like a cow. My buddy is being generous here.” 

Nick clenched his jaw tightly. “I think it's time for you to leave.” Nick told the soldiers in a low voice. 

“Not until she apologizes.” The first soldier pointed to you. 

“I'm not apologizing for shit, asshole.” You said confidently. 

“Is that so?” The second soldier raised the butt of his gun and hit you in the face so fast, you almost couldn't process it. You fell backwards on the ground, going dizzy momentarily. 

“What the fuck was that man?” Nick screamed, pulling the soldier's gun forward and kneeing him in the stomach. You watched as the other soldier tried to grab Nick, as his buddy fell to the ground, but Nick was faster. Nick turned slightly and punched the first soldier in the face, sending him stumbling backwards. Nick kicked the second soldier in the ribs while he was down, and the first one rushed behind and grabbed Nick around the waist. Nick struggled for a moment but was able to break free. 

“What is going on here?” You looked across the street where a general was making his daily census. The general made his way over just as the first soldier clutched at Nick's shirt, most likely going in for a punch. 

“It was self defense.” Nick explained and pointed to you “They hit her in the face, I couldn't let that go.” 

The general was enraged and began to snap at his men to walk away. As soon as their backs were turned, Nick dropped to the ground next to you. 

“Oh shit (Y/N), you're bleeding. Oh my god.” 

You brought your hand up to your face and felt the blood flowing from your nose. “It's fine.” You told him. “I'm okay.” 

“It's not okay (Y/N), I shouldn't have let it get this far.” 

“Nick, I think you're overreacting, I'm fine. It's just a little blood.” 

“No it's not... it's, everything. The way they talked to you, the way they treated you. They were so rude and they treated you like shit when you’re a fucking goddess.” Nick sighed, exasperated and pulled you into a hug. “I’m never going to let something like that happen to you again, okay?” 

“Okay.” You said, hugging him back,blushing as you processed that goddess bit. 

“No, I mean it.” Nick said breaking the hug to look you in the eyes. “You're one of my best friends and I….I care about you a lot. If something happened to you...I couldn’t let that go, ever.” Nick’s eyes were full of sincerity and you realized then just how much he loved you without saying the exact words. You wanted to tell him that you loved him too, but now was not the time. 

“Okay.” You said. “We’ll protect each other.” 

Nick rolled his eyes. “Yeah okay, I kinda like that idea. But let’s just get you cleaned up first.” 

“Good idea.” You agreed, about to stand up.

“Whoa whoa, (Y/N) what are you doing?” 

“I’m getting up to go clean, Nick.” 

“Oh no, you are clearly in no position to walk.” 

“What is that supposed to-” But before you could finish your statement, Nick had already scooped you up in his arms and was leading you towards the house. You laughed, already beginning to feel better, and safer, in Nick’s arms.


End file.
